sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Keepers of Rainbows
are little ghost like creatures that reside inside the Prism Brilliants and are known to hold the power of the eight rainbows. Each keeper has their own powers and their own theme color. The Keepers of Rainbows are sometimes referred as . Each Guardian Angel takes care for their own Bijousha. Even though the origin of the Keepers in unknown, some say they originally came from Skyriver, the Country of Rainbows and the origin of the Prism Brilliants. While at the beginning of Guardian Angels Of The Sky only six Bijoushas have awaken, by the events of Guardian Angels Of The Stars, all eight Bijoushas have bonded with their respective partner. Known Bijoushas *'Scarlett:' Scarlett is the keeper of the red rainbow who lives inside the Rouge Brilliant, which is owned by Akabayashi Rubi. Much like her partner, Scarlett shows to have fire based powers. Scarlett is a quite lively Bijousha, who would love to spend more time outside her Brilliant. *'Jaune:' Jaune is the keeper of the golden rainbow, who lives inside the Tonnerre Brilliant, owned by Yuuki Ririan. While her partner holds the power of electricity, Jaune simply shows to have the powers of lightnings. Jaune behaves rather calm, though can also get very excited very fast. Jaune loves rainy days. *'Estrella:' Estrella is the keeper of the orange rainbow, who lives inside the Luce Brilliant. Her partner, who owns the Luce Brilliant, Tachibana Amber, shows to have similar powers in her Guardian Angel form as Estrella. Both hold the powers of sunlight. She always tries to spread good emotions. *'Linden:' Linden is the keeper of the green rainbow, who resides inside the Grüne Brilliant, which is owned by Minotori Ema. He and Guardian Angel Clover share their wind related powers. Linden is shown to be able to control the wind the way he wants. *'Nilam:' Nilam is the keeper of the blue rainbow, who has a close relationship with the keeper of the silver rainbow. He resides inside the Schnee Brilliant, which is owned by Aoba Sapphie. Nilam holds the powers of snow and ice, while his partner has the powers of any liquids. Nilam is rather shy and a big crybaby. *'Bayla:' Bayla is the keeper of the silver rainbow, who lives inside the Bianko Brilliant. Bayla, who is said to be the most experienced Bijousha, lives along with Amashiro Kiyomi and her family. Bayla has a close realtionship with Nilam, the blue Bijousha. She tends to act towards him like an elder sister. *'Rosa:' Rosa is the keeper of the pink rainbow, who lives inside one of the two Heart Brilliants. Her Brilliant is owned by Momozaki Rikka. Rosa holds the powers of love and has formerly been known to spend a lot time with Ione, her close friend. Ione and Rosa have been friends since their childhood. *'Ione:' Ione is the keeper of the purple rainbow, who lives inside one of the two Heart Brilliants. Itou Ami is the current owner of her Heart Brilliant. Ione holds the powers of dreams and has always had a close friendship with Rosa, with whom she had been friends since her childhood. Trivia *The name "Bijousha" may come from Frech "bijou", which describes a small dainty usually ornamental piece of delicate workmanship (eg. a jewel). However, it can also mean "delicate", "elegant", or "highly prized".https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/bijou **The "Sha", however, comes from 者, which is Japanese and means "person". *Based on Estrella's description, Bishoujas used to be very powerful fairies of Skyriver until they passed away. References Category:Keepers of Rainbows